Dark Fire
by Midnight Fire
Summary: After the Yule Ball something happened to Lily. A strange presence comes to Hogwarts. Will this effect Lily and James??? Dun Dun Dun. Rated R for....reasons you'll find out when you read the story. bwahahaha! (Lily's P.O.V.) Chapter 7 is up!!!
1. Blood Lust and Fangs

A/N: So you decided to read this. Anyway theres gunna be rape in the futur of this story. Alright any way this is kind of weird story, but I would love it if you reviewed. But please no flames. This would be my first Lily and James. Even though it dosen't seem like a Lily and James at first It WILL end that way.  
  
Well now heres my story.....  
  
There was a glacial breeze tonight. I shuddered and pulled my  
  
cloak closer to me. The thick fog prevented me from seeing too far in front of me. The dewey grass was slowly making my feet numb. I fell to the wet earth, making my hands scratched and tender. I tripped over a sapling and twisted my ankle and cut my knee. I ripped a piece of my cloak off and wrapped it around my knee. I climbed back up onto my feet and limped through the fog.  
  
My black cloak cascaded behind me. I held the hood close to my face. The icy air felt like it was deep beneath the skin. I was starting to shiver violently and was well aware that my lips were blue. I picked up on a sound behind me. It sounded like footsteps. I quickened my pace hoping I imagined it, but the footsteps just synchronized along with me. Running would be pointless but it was better than being slowly stalked. I bolted. My breathing became short and quick. A mixture of fear and the running. A hand clutched my shoulder. It was strong and cold. A shriek rolled of the lips of my mouth. I didn't know what to do, but I did the first thing I could think of. Attack. I swung my elbow into whatever it was stomach. It let out a painful groan. I swung around again and hit it over the head. It collapsed to the floor and I took advantage of this to escape.  
  
I slowed down when I thought I was far enough away. I leaned up against a tree and calmed down. Unfortunatley I didn't remain calm for long. A deep laugh echoed through the forest. I was enveloped by my fear. " Good show my dear. But did you honestly think that would get rid of me?" A form took shape in the fog. My body pressed against the tree. Half of me told me to run, but I wanted to see what it was that I was so afraid of. A hansom blond man.....wait.....a gorgeous blond haired man. He had pale skin and dark gray eyes, but he frightened me more than anything eles. "Tell me your name?" He asked staring at me. His eyes were paralyzing. "I will never tell you my name." I replied keeping my voice steady. He snickered and then said, "It dosen't matter if you tell me or not, I have my ways of finding out your name, but I can garantee you that you won't like it." I swallowed hard. "I...I...I know what you are." "Then you know what I can do. So just tell me." I turned to run but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. Too close. My body was pressed against his. "Now tell me your name." I looked away from him and kept quiet. His grip on my wrist tightened. I swung my free arm at his face and punched him. His grip loosened and I pulled away. I ran away as fast as I could and I was aware that he was comming after me. He grabbed the back of my cloak and ripped it off. My fiery red hair tumbled out and my long emerald green dress was visable. "My, My. Very dressed up for wandering in the woods at night." I could feel him undressing me with his eyes. " I was at the Yule ball! I left early!" I replied angrily. "Yes I can see that." He replied uninterested. "Why don't you tell me your name?!" I said sternly.  
  
"My name is Cerulius and yours?" He replied with a smirk across his face.  
  
"My name is Lily."  
  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. It suits you well."  
  
"Thank you. Now if you don't mind I'm taking my leave."  
  
Cerulius laughed and then shoke his head.  
  
"Your not going anywhere."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I never said you could go after you gave me your name."  
  
I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what he was planing to do.  
  
"You said you knew what I was. Don't you know that I'm a vampire?"  
  
"Yes I knew." I lied.  
  
"Well then you know what I want."  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"No. I've been lonley over the centuries. I want a lover."  
  
"Well I hope you find one."  
  
"I already have."  
  
"Who?" I asked stupidly  
  
"I'm looking at her."  
  
"Keep looking because I'm not being that."  
  
"It's too late. I've chosen you and you've given me your name Lily. So I'll be able to track you down no matter where you go."  
  
"Never! I'll never be your lover! Ever!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll change your mind."  
  
He stared at me with his dark gray eyes. I was frozen on the spot. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other held my neck to the side. "This shouldn't take too long." He smiled baring his fangs. He leaned in towards my neck. I could feel his breath's presence there. His fangs pessed against my skin and eventually broke it. I could feel the blood leaving my body and into his. It was painfull yet soothing. I hated it. I didn't feel right. He pulled away from me. I thought to myself 'Thank god it's over, but it was only the beggining. He pulled a knife out of it's sheath on his belt. He cut his wrist and put it up to my lips. At first I refused, but a strange hunger made me taste. The blood was painfully sweet. I tasted one last time until I heard someone calling my name.  
  
'Lily? Lily? Lily where are you?" That voice was familiar. It was James Potter. Why was he looking for me? Cerulius pulled his wrist away from me. He licked the blood from my lips and lied me on the ground. "I'm comming back for you Lily. We're not finished." Cerulius then disappered into the fog.  
  
"Lily? Oh shit! Lily are you alright?!" James seemed to be worried. I was too weak to answer. He picked me up and brought me back to Hogwarts.  
  
He set me on a four poster bed in my dorm. "Lily are you alright? What happened out there?" He asked but I closed my eyes. "James I really don't feel like talking about it. Expecially not to you" I didn't want anyone to know what happened to me out there. I didn't even want to know what happened. And I refused to tell James because of what he did to me. I heard James sigh and leave the room silently. I dozed off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: So what did ya think??? Was it good? Did it suck??? Review so I know and If ya did like it I'll post the next chapter at 5 reviews. (thats not including my friends who review)  
  
WARNING: As chapters go on Ill expect more than 5 reviews for each chapter. Just to let you know. 


	2. A Secret

A/N:Well what can I say. I decided to put out my second chapter. Even though I don't have five reviews or anything like that, but its ok. Alright I donn't own any of the Harry Potter charecters. I only own Cerulius and .... any other chareters that arent in Harry Potter.  
  
The next morning when I looked in the mirror I almost screamed. I was pale. Too pale. My emerald green eyes and bright red hair were emphasised by the pale skin. I still had the dress from the ball on. A wave of fury flushed over me. I ripped the dress off and tossed it across the room. I dressed in my school robes and tied up my hair, but I caught site of the bite marks and let my hair down.  
  
The common room was empty except for a few people, James and his friends. I tried to slip across the room without anyone noticing me, but then Peter called out "Hey Lily!" I shot a glare at him. He shrunk into his seat. I then felt someones eyes on me. I noticed Remus looking at me strangely and James and Sirius practically drooling. I sighed in disgust and walked out of the common room.  
  
"Hello Lily." A smooth said from behind me. I spun around to see who it was. It was a girl about my age maybe older. She had long blonde hair and dark grey eyes just like Cerulius. "Who are you?" I asked nervously. "You have no need to worry. I can't hurt you Lily, or Cerulius will hurt me. My name is Serenity." She put her hand out for me to shake. I took her offer.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to watch you Lily."  
  
"I don't want or need to be watched."  
  
"Not your decision."  
  
"How did you even make the Gryffindor House? Shouldn't you be in Slytherin?"  
  
"We vampires have our ways. You might as well get used to me. You're going to be seeing a lot of me."  
  
"Fine! If you are going to be around aren't you going to need blood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well don't you think someone's going to notice students disappering or that students are going to Madame Force complaining they feel drained?"  
  
"I'm not going to drink all they're blood just enough to satisfy me and they would be fine in the morning."  
  
"Damn! You've really thought this through. Don't you dare touch any of my friends! Or I'll kill you myself!"  
  
Serenity smiled an innocent smile then nodded her head. "Please show me to the dorms."  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked. "Godric's sword." The portrait swung open and we went through the portrait hole. I walked across the room with Serenity close behind. "Hey Lily who's the girl?" Sirius called out from a crimson chair by the fire. He was looking at Serenity hungrily. She glided away from my side and over to Sirius. She walked so gracefully it didn't even look like her feet were touching the floor. Actually I don't think they were.  
  
"Hello. My name is Serenity."  
  
"Hi. I'm Sirius. You have a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I ran over to Sirius and pulled him away from her.  
  
"Lily no need to get jelous. There's always a spot in my bed for you."  
  
"Your such a pig. But seriously, she's dangerous Sirius. You CAN'T go out with her or sleep with her or.....anything eles you do! Ya got me."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and brushed me off. I hated it when he did that to me. He did it to me all the time when I was his tutor. "Sirius did you even listen to me?!" I grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him into a chair. He had a shocked expession on his face. "How did you do that?" I never had this kind of strenght before. I could barely even push him before. Serenity had a smug look on her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sirius."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Lily?!"  
  
I didn't know what to say. My jaw hung from my mouth uttering nothing. "Lily how did you do that?" James asked. I looked at him with a blank expression. Serenity grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the stairs. I looked back. James and Sirius still looked liked I smacked them in the face and Remus was still looking at me in strange way.  
  
"Lily it's happening! Your changing!"  
  
"I can't be changing. I didn't have enough of his blood."  
  
"It's a partial trasformation. Since you only took enough to give you the strenght, some of the beauty, and to slightly darken your aura. But when Cerulius comes back he's going to change you fully."  
  
"Not if I have my way."  
  
"If he has his way...."  
  
"He won't have his way! What are you to him anyway!"  
  
"Thats none of your concern!"  
  
I wanted to kill her. Serenity flipped back her silver blonde hair. She reminded me of Lucius Malfoy. They both look so cold. She spun around on her heel and left me staring at her with an icy glare. "Lily watch out your face might just stay like that." Serenity laughed cruely. Violent thoughts ran through my mind. I just wanted to hurt someone. I wanted to scream, but the worst was I wanted to kill. My anger built up to such and extreme level that I punched the hard stone wall and left a smal crater where my fist hit. I looked at my knuckles they were broken and bleeding but healing quickly. It was then when I finally accepted what was happeneing to me.  
  
"Lily?! What did you do?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw ebony hair. I knew it was James. "Lily?! What did you do?" He repeated himself. I spun around to face him. His hazel eyes locked with mine. I stepped closer to to him until our bodies pressed together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands slid around my waist. Our lips met in a sweet kiss which quickly deepened. Our tounges searched the other one's mouth. I realized what I was doing I pushed him away.  
  
"Go away James." I said quietly  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I know when something's wrong with you. Don't lie to me."  
  
"James, just leave me alone!"  
  
"Lily! What's wrong with you? What happened in the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
"Leave me alone! Just go away!"  
  
He started to advance towards me. I had to run or I knew I would do something I would regret. I turned away fron him and strided into the common room hoping he would get the idea to leave me alone, but he was close behind me. I could see Remus, Sirius, and Peter watching James and me. "James come here!" Remus yelled from where he was sitting in the common room.  
  
James had just grabbed my arm. He slowly let go of my arm. James and I locked eyes again. I could see the concern in his eyes. I pulled away from him. I couldn't stand looking at him. I knew I had feelings for him. I've had them since my first year at Hogwarts, but I couldn't let what was happening to me hurt anybody, expeccially not James.  
  
Serenity glided down the stairs and over to me. I saw Sirius staring at her without shame until he saw me and looked away. I felt guilty for what I did to him. I was quickly snapped out of my reverie by Serenity grabbing my arm tightly and dragging me out of the common room. She slammed me against the hard stone wall. "What the hell do you want?!" I said through my teeth. Her icy eyes seemed to search for something.  
  
"Lily, what is James to you?"  
  
"James is a friend. Nothing more."  
  
"I saw you with him."  
  
"Yea. Your point?"  
  
"You want him."  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"Of course it's my concern. I'm watching you for Cerulius."  
  
"Why is Ceruluis so important to you?"  
  
"And that's none of your concern."  
  
"Then we all can keep our little secrets."  
  
"Not for long. I'll find yours out."  
  
"Just try!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Serenity stared straight into my eyes. I was paralyzed just like with Cerulius in the forest. She was probing my mind. An evil smile spread across her face. She knows. "Lily! Shame on you! Well, Well. You aren't as pure as Cerulius thought." A snicker escaped her rose colored lips. "Now I see why James is so important to you. Now I see why you don't want anyone to know. Lily, you surprised me." Her eyes pulled away from mine. "Don't you tell a soul or I'll kill you!" A glint was in her eyes. "Alright. I won't tell a soul, but I was wrong Lily. You aren't so pure."  
  
A/N: Ok this time I hope to get morw reviews this time. I really I hope I do. 


	3. Wolf's Knowledge

A/N:I'm sorry if there is spelling mistakes I don't have spell check. I should really get it, but for now just bare with me. Please. Anyway, to the story!  
  
Everyday I looked at my classmates hungrily. I had new found urges to taste their blood. I knew why, which made it worse. Serenity watched me like a hawk. Approving everytime I did something vampiric with a broad smile and, "Cereulius is comming. Then you will live for eternity with him." As if it was a motive. My canines grew slightly longer and became sharper. Cerulius started to haunt my dreams. At times I just wanted to scream, or just kill myself, and get out of Cerulius's grasp.  
  
I continued with my classes. I had to try and hold to my humananity. The little vampire blood that is in me becomes stronger by the day. It's spreading through my veins, but I don't think I can last too much longer. Urges are becoming stronger, and lust is taking the place of most of my emotions. Remus is making me paranoid. He keeps looking at me strangly. Observing me. Seems to be searching for something. Maybe he knows. I have to find out.  
  
After dinner in the Great Hall I went to look for Remus. I entered the warm Gryffindor common room. He was sitting with James and Sirius by the fire. Peter had his arm wrapped around some girl in a chair across the room. I suppose his new girlfriend. I quietly walked over to an empty chair by the fire. I stared at the flickering flames, until I could feel eyes on me. Six to exact. A small smile appered on my face. I looked up at the three of them. James and Sirius had the same look on. Confusion and surprise. Remus, on the other hand, looked at me curiosly. I stared back at him. His stone gray eyes stared into my emerald green ones. It seemed at electricty went through us. We knew what the other was thinking. Remus stood up and across the room, and I followed him. "Remus where ya' goin'?" Sirus called out from behind us, but Remus didn't respond.  
  
"Lily what happened to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play dumb. You know excatly what I mean. I sence something from you that's....dark."  
  
I hesitated for a minute "It happened in the woods...after the yule ball. I left early, for reasons you know, and went to the forbidden forest. I ran into a vampire he tried to change me, but didn't follow all the way through."  
  
"That explains alot."  
  
"That's all your going to say?!"  
  
"What did you expect me to say? That I'm sorry for you? That I'll search for a cure?! I can't do anything Lily. The most I can do is be here for you, and maybe protect you."  
  
"Protect me from a vampire? How do you plan on doing that?"  
  
Remus's face became solem.  
  
"Promise me you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"Yes. I promise."  
  
"Very few people know about this. You tell anyone I'll be put in a lot of danger. This isn't a joke!"  
  
"I promise on my Mother's grave I won't tell a soul."  
  
He mumbled something I couldn't hear.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm a werewolf." He whispered.  
  
"Is that why you sence something dark about me?"  
  
"Yes. Also in Serenity, but hers is cold. Makes my hair stand on end."  
  
"So I'm not the only one."  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Can you not tell James and Sirius about this. Please?"  
  
"I won't lie to them, but I won't tell them either. That's the best I can do."  
  
"Can't you just tell them a white lie if they guess it?"  
  
"It's either what I said or nothing."  
  
"Fine. It's a comprimise."  
  
"I guess it is."  
  
"I have one more thing to ask of you."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Do you feel any other dark auras around anywhere?"  
  
Remus went into some kind of meditation. A light radiated off his body. Undetecable by normal human eyes.  
  
"Well can you sence any other dark auras?"  
  
"Give me your hands?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"If this dark aura you speak of, is the vampire who was changing you, then you and him have a blood bond and I'll be able to sence him through you."  
  
I slowly gave him my hand. His hands were strong and gripped my hands tightly. I stepped closer to him. I heard a comotion from where Sirius and Remus were sitting. I looked over. James was hanging off the couch and Sirius was holding him by his shirt.  
  
"Lily consentrate!" Remus said sternly.  
  
I closed my eyes and consentrated on Cerulius. I saw a small cottage in the Forbidden Forest. Not too far off from the Hogwarts grounds. The silver gait of Cerulius stood at the window. Then everything went black.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We were blocked out."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"I'm guessing your friend Serenity." He said nodding in her direction.  
  
Her face had a twisted look on it.  
  
"Remus! You have to help me Cerulius is going to be coming for me soon and Serenity I think is plotting to kill me. Would it be too much for your help when I need it?"  
  
"No it wouldn't be too much, but it would be easier to protect you with James and Sirius involved."  
  
"NO! Please only you can know about this. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. I'll tell them when I'm ready."  
  
"I just hope you'll be ready to tell them before someone gets hurt."  
  
Remus walked away towards James and Sirius, but my gaze went slowly across the room to Serenity who looked at me as if I was poison. I did the only thing I could think of doing and that was return the look. Deathly cold air surrounded my body. Her glare was icy. I shoke her off and walked to my dorm room. James watched me cross the room and disappear from the stairs before he asked Remus questions.  
  
I flopped onto my crimson four poster bed. Slowly tears swelled up in my eyes. Serenity threw the door open and let it hit the wall. I remained lieing face first on my bed.  
  
"Lily. What were you saying to Lupin?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"What I was saying to Remus is only my concern."  
  
"You better watch your tone with me."  
  
"Or what? Are you going to hurt me?" I mocked.  
  
"I may not be able to hurt you, but I could hurt your friends. Hmm... maybe I'll start with Sirius."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!", I shot up from my bed.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?"  
  
"Fine! Go suck Sirius!"  
  
Serenity shot me an evil look. I returned it with a smirk.  
  
"I hope Cerulius sees how much of a bitch you are."  
  
"Well he isn't going to be here anytime soon. Now is he."  
  
"He's going to be here when your old enough. Your only sixteen."  
  
"I'll find a way out of it by then."  
  
"There is no way out. Once your changed thats it."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
I left the room and leaned against the door. All I kept saying in my head was "We'll see. I'll find a way out."  
  
A/N: So what did you think. Is it still good? Or is it becoming crappy? Please review. Thanx. 


	4. Dark Dreams

A/N:Thanks to the ppl who think this story is good. I'm not sure how good this chapter is. I think its kinda corny, but review anyway pleeze.  
  
Lily is becoming darker...I think. Weird dreams and...uhh...you know what u just gotta read it.  
  
I frantically flipped through books in the library. My mind was exhausted. There has been a constant fight with humanity and vampirism. Light and dark. My mind wasn't seeing shades of gray. There was very little on vampires. The books weren't much help, the only section I know I could find what I needed was in the restricted area. Unfortunatley I couldn't get in there without a teachers note. Unless.......I sneeked in. I closed all the books and went to the common room.  
  
No one was in there. The fire was out and the sun shone brightly throught the large glass paned windows. I sheilded by eyes, the sun seemed to burn them. I walked over to the window and stared at the Quidditch field. James was flying on his broom, practicing, even though snow was on the ground. The white crystaline world was peaceful and comforting. I slipped into a daydream. It was James and Me. We were living together in a cozy house with a son. Everything was perfect until everything came crashing down. Cerulius, out of nowhere, came and killed James. He then said, "If this is what it takes, I'll do it Lily." I woke up from that daydream with tears streaming down my face. "Lily are you alright?" I wiped the tears away from my eyes and turned around. It was Erin O'Riely. She had short strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. "I'm fine Erin. Don't worry about it." "Are you sure? You look like you were crying." "No I wasn't crying. I...I'm just haveing an alergic reaction.", I lied horribly. "Are you sure? 'Cuz if your not I could help you....If you want." "No, no, I'm fine. Really." She shrugged her shoulders and walked away. I looked over my shoulder to see if she was gone. I was alone in the common room again. I decided to leave, the calm of the room was creeping me out. My bed was warm and welcoming. I pulled the sheets over my head and curled into a ball. I was comforted from all my problems, until a there was a knock at my door. "Come in", I said pulling down the sheets. James walked through the door. His hair was wet with mealted snow, and his cheeks and nose were red from the cold. A smile spread across my face. "What do you want?", I asked happily. "I wanted to come check on you you.", A smile was on his glowing face. "Oh....well, I'm fine." I replied kind of disappointed. "And I wanted to know if you wanted to go outside." I gave him a small smile and said, "No. But thanks for asking." He nodded his head and left the room. I wrapped myself in the covers again, and fell asleep. I walked down a lengthy corridor, which was dimly lit by candles. I was wearing a long, thight black dress. It was split up the side to my upper thigh, and had very long sleeves that spread out over my hands like bells. My hair was down surrounding my face like a fiery halo. I swung open a door at the end of the hallway to a dark room. There were a handfull of young men cowering in the corner. I laughed at their fear of me, and what was to come of one of them. I searched all their faces for the one I wanted, until I came upon a familiar one. "James Potter", I whispered. "James Potter, stand." I said so it echoed through the room. He slowly made his way to a standing position. "Come here James. I've missed you so much." I said coyly. His face didn't change, but he stepped out of the crowd and moved closer to me. "Aww, Jamie-wamie I've missed you so much. Expeccially all those nights when I'm all alone in my bed." I ran my hand down his face, but he moved his face away from my hand. "It's been very cold under my sheets." I whispered in his ear. He pushed me away hard. I couldn't help but show a look of shock on my face. I quickly hid it, "What's wrong James? Don't you want me anymore?" His eyes looked at me then fell to the floor. "You know, as well as I do, that nither you or me could never resist eachother in life or in death." I lifted his face and kissed him. His hand went to my leg and slid up my thigh. I pulled away from the kiss, "Jamie you know I love you and I always will, but I'm hungry now." He pushed me away, "You fucking whore!" "Jamie, don't be so angry with me. I was going to have some fun with you, but since you don't want me....." I grabbed his head and plunged my fangs into his neck. His sweet, warm blood flowed into my mouth. Some escaped my lips and ran down his neck. I pulled away long enough to lick it away and whisper in his ear, "Your delicious Jamie." He struggled until his heart beat slowed then finally stopped. I dropped his lifeless body to the cold floor, and walked out of the room slamming the door behind me, leaving the remaining men terrified in the dark with his corpse. I shot up from my bed in a cold sweat. Erin, Penelope, and Kelly all looked at me and rushed over. "Lily are you alright?" Kelly asked. "I'm fine. I just had a dream." I replied. "What kind of a dream?" Erin asked with an inquisitive grin on her face. "It was more of a nightmare. I'm gunna go downstairs now." I stood up and headed for the door. "Are you gounna go talk to James?" Penelope said with a girlish grin on her face. I turned to her, "Maybe I will." The common room was full of bubbly Gryffindors laughing, and talking. They hadn't a care in the world, unlike me.(A/N:That was corny) I searched to room for Remus, but unfortunately I didn't find him, all I found was James. I figured he'd know where Remus was. "James, do you know where Remus is?" James looked up from his potions book. "Why do you want to know where Remus is?" "Because him and me are doing something and I want to talk to him about something I want to do tonight.", I replied before I realized what I was even saying. He raised an eyebrow at me and I gave him a weak smile. "Well in that case.", he said in a downbeat voice. "He's not going to be available until tomarrow. He's feeling a little....under the weather." I looked out the window and noticed a full moon. I had no other choice than to tell James and make him promise not to tell anybody. "James I need to talk to you then.", I said quickly. "So I'm your second choice?" He replied going back to his book. "Come on James. Give me a break!", I replied. "What do you want to talk about?" "I'm not going to tell you here! Meet me in...the...library in about fifteen minutes, alright. I'll tell you everything there. Bring Sirius. I'm going to need him too." Kill two birds with one stone I thought. "Fine.", he closed his book and walked past me. "James...." I said quickly. "What is it Lily?" He said without turning to face me. "Nevermind", My eyes dropped to the floor. I hated the way he was acting towards me, but then I remembered Serenity and turned my attention to the cold gray eyes across the room. Where the hell did she come from?! I walked into the brightly lit library and saw very few people. I sat in the open hoping James and Sirius would make an apperence soon. A large grandfather clock on the far wall read eight o'clock. I inhaled deeply and sighed. I glaced over to the forbidden section. The books were old but looked like they were in good condition from not being used often. "So Lily what did you need to talk to us about?" I jumped and turned to look at James and Sirius. "Don't do that to me!" "Sorry Lil's", Sirius replied. "So what did you need to talk to us about?", James repeated. "Follow me.", I said. "I don't want anybody eles to know about this." James rolled his eyes and Sirius elbowed him in the ribs. I walked to a secluded corner in the library and sat down at a round table. "Alright since Remus isn't here I'm gunna need your help." "What were Remus and you supposed to do?" James asked suspiciously. "We weren't supposed to do anything, but I just can't wait until the full moon is over so I can ask for his help." James and Sirius both had a shocked look on their face. "How do you know about that?" Sirius asked cautiously. "He told me after I told him something about me." "What did you tell him?" James questioned. "I was just getting to that. The night of the Yule ball, after I left, I ran into a vampire. He bit me, but didn't make me a full fledged vampire. Cerulius is his name, and he's going to come back for me and kill anybody whose close to me. I need to find a way out of this, and I think I can get the information I need in the forbidden section of the library. So I needed Remus, but he's feeling...under the weather. So I ask you two for your help." I took a deep breath. There was a silence between us. "Did you breath at all when you said that?" Sirius replied to my plea and breaking the silence. "No" "Well Lily...thats a lot to put on us just like that." James said leaning back in the chair "It was harder on Remus. I asked him not to tell you two, and I know you tried to get what I was talking to him about out of him." Both of them looked to the floor and I gave them a satisfied smile. "So how can we help?", Sirius inquired. "I need to get into the resricted area and find the book I need." "I can help you", James replied. "Really? How?" "I have an invisability cloak. We can sneak in tonight...if you want." "Of course. The sooner the better. Now don't tell anybody about this, not that you would." "We won't tell anybody", Sirius replied. "Thanks. I'll meet you in your room at midnight be ready." They nodded their head and Sirius stood up. "We'll see you later Lils." But I never made it to the library that night.  
  
A/N: Review. Come on you know you want to. You can do it. Just push the long button that says review. Well....newayz wadda ya think??? Corny right? I don't know what happened to the one huge paragraph. Theres supposed to be spaces and things! 


	5. We Meet Again

A/N: Finally this chapter is up, and I don't have to see it again for a while. WOOHOO! Also review.  
  
ch5 I looked at the clock up on the wall, but was totally pointless since it was dark. I lit a candle and rummaged through the bed side table for a watch. My hand slid over something cold and metalic. "Finally", I breathed. I pulled out a silver pocket watch studded with rubyies. "Whose is this?" I thought to myself aloud. It read 11:30 (A/N: It didn't read digital I was just to lazy to write the whole thing out) I climbed out of the crimson sheets, slipped the watch into my pocket and walked around blindly in the dark. "Ow!" I growled at the bed leg, and hit it in retailiation. "Lily, what are you doing?", Someone said tiredly with a mix of irratation. "Penelope?" "Yeah, what are you doing? You're being too loud!" "Sorry,...I was umm..." She grunted and turned away from me, before I could finish what I was saying. I slipped out of the room as quietly as I possibly could without waking anybody eles up. I walked down the hall blind as a bat in the dark. I finally griped the banaster of the stairs leading down to the common room. "About time" I sighed. I quickly went down the stairs and ran into the common room. There was something very eerie about it, like someone was watching me. I started to uncomfortably walked past the fire place towards the boy dorms, until the fire went a blaze, starteling me. The sudden start of the fire made me stumble backwards over a table, and hitting my head on the wood floor with a loud crack. A gasped in pain, as I held back tears. I lied on the floor for a few minutes, before slowly I started to stand. "What the hell just happened?!" "I just happened." A smooth creamy voice said from behind me. I spun around quickly to look at cold gray eyes, beautiful white blonde hair, and a gorgeous face. It was Cerulius in all his glory. Adorned in black and red silk. Simply an amazing sight. With all the will-power I could gather I tried not to swoon with lust. Cerulius walked up to me and gently grabbed my face. "Beautiful, just how I left you." His thumb stroked my cheek softly. "Beautiful, just how I remember you." Cerulius raised and eyebrow. "Really?" He asked in a smooth curious voice. " Really, but did I forget to add evil and twisted.I pulled my face away from him. His eyes narrowed wickedly. "Your a little outspoken, Lily. Maybe I should fix that?" "What are you going to do?! Hit me?" "Never under estimate me Lily. All who do eventually regret it." "I'm sure they do." I replied sarcastically. "Watch what you say to me Lily." His voice getting harder. "So far, two threats and I'm not regreting it. So I guess you must be all talk. Now I'm going to find a way out of being a some sort vampire, and I want you out of my way!" I shoved past him and stormed up the boy dorm stairs. Cerulius didn't follow me up the stairs, so I supposed he had left me alone. I let out a sigh of relief and continued to walk to James's room. As I turned the last corner to the room Cerulius was leaning against the wall. Immediently I stopped in my tracks and stared at him. How did he get there before me? His head turned and returned my stare. "How did you get here before I did?" "Think about it Lily." "Get out of here!" I growled. A loud, long, throaty wolf howl came from outside. My head turned to the window and noticed the full moon. Taking advantage of my distraction, Cerulius grabbed my waist and covered my mouth. I tried to scream, but that was pointless. Then finally I elbowed him in the stomach. Cerulius moaned in pain, realeasing me. I pounded on James's door like a maniac. Cerulius grabbed my hair, clutched both my hands, tilted my head and bit me. James swung open his door to see me lieing limply in the arms of Cerulius. Cerulius dropped me to the floor, bringing me back from my reverie. I quickly recovered and stood up, cursing Cerulius to hell and beyond. "You're wasting your time Lily. You really must learn when to shut up." "I'll give you shut up! You'll shut up when I cut your head off!" "Watch what you say Lily. I can make you eat those words." "All talk and no action!" In one swift motion Cerulius grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground. I choked back on my breath. I grabbed his wrist and said breathlessly though gritted teeth "Put me down! Now!" Blood trickled down his fingers, and he slowly let me down. He licked my neck and bit again. I don't know why I didn't stop him from bitting me, but eventually I gathered enough energy to push him away from me. I slid down the wall to the floor in fatigue. I was lightheaded and slowly sliping into unconsiousness. I quickly started to recover, the vampiric blood finally coming to use to me. I glanced around the room looking for Cerulius, but I couldn't trust my eyes. Not in my state at the moment. I remembered the time with Remus when he told me to consentrate to find his aura. Now was a good enough time as any to try this sense. I reluctantly closed my eyes and consentrated fro Cerulius's aura. A dark presence was behind a door in the back iof the room. I don't know why I even went towards the door, but my legs were moving faster than my brain. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the wooden door turning the brass knob. The room was dark with only a group of candles on a night stand. I quickly approached the candles and noticed a red rose. I picked it up and marveled at the deep red color of this rose. I unawaredly sat on the bed next to the table. The door slammed and locked, Cerulius had a twisted smile on his face. "I told you that you'd regret talking to me like that.", and instanly knew what was going to happen next.  
  
A/N: This took me FOREVER to do this and the next chapter should be up eventually. It's just that I had to do a rewrite. Sorry about the spelling errors once again I don't have spell check which I should really get. REVIEW NOW!!! EXPECCIALLY IF YOU HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER OR STORY! Thank you and have a good day/night. 


	6. Gloomy Afterglow

A/N: Another chapter down, just.uhh many more to go! Oh well life goes on! Read this now. Review when done. Ok and in that order. I sat in the common staring blankly at the fire, while I half listened to the other people talk about all the banging last night. I had to go to potions soon, but couldn't care in the least. Professor Onyx could wait. Someone sat on the couch next to me. A hand touched my shoulder and I flinched. "Lily are you alright?" James's soft gentle voice asked. I couldn't help but want to cry and I think he could see this. He repeated his question and this time I answered. "Yeah, I'm just dandy! Don't I look it?" "Well...no, but I didn't want to come over here saying you look like shit." "James you have such a way with words" "Thank you Lily. I really appreciate that." "You are such a jackass" A large toothy smile spread across his face, "I'm glad you feel that way." "How's Remus? Is he still, how you would say, sick?" "Yeah he's doing pretty badly. He refuses to come out of the bathroom. He's still a little.fuzzy." "Poor Remus" I replied half heartedly, the vampire getting loose but quickly quelled. "It's time to go to class. Are you going to come to Professor Onyx's class? I think you might want to go to Defense of the Dark Arts today. He's going over vampires today." Immediately my head went up "James, the vampire lesson was done back in our third year. Unless Professor Onyx knows more about vampires then there's nothing more to learn about them. Anyway James I wouldn't miss a class, otherwise my grade would drop." "No need to get catty now. I'll see you later Lily, you know when you're in a better mood." James walked away running a hand through his hair. I watched him carefully; I watched every hair and muscle walk away from me. I took a deep breath and went to class.  
  
-Few Hours Later- "Lily are you sure we're not going to get caught?" "No, but it's a risk that I have to take." "Are you sure I don't want either of us expelled." "I don't want to become a vampire or be a half breed, James." "The book should be in the forbidden section." "It should be I've checked the other books and there wasn't much of what I wanted" James and I reached the gates of the forbidden section on the library. "Alohamora" James said quietly. The lock clicked open and we pushed open the creaky gate. We searched the shelves together for the book that would bring my salvation. I was too anxious for my own good; I wasn't as careful and knocked over a book. It hit the floor with a loud thud, I hissed as if to make it quieter. "Lily quiet. You're going to have to be quieter or we're going to get caught." James whispered. He picked up a book off the shelf and opened it. The book let loose an extraordinary scream. James and I both stopped breathing. We glanced at each other; James whispered to me, "What are we going to do?" I shrugged my shoulders and then pressed my body to the shelves. "Hello?" The voice said again. "Whoever it is is going to be in big trouble!" The footsteps got closer, and I started to panic. " Your a vampire, can't you just teleport us somewhere else?" James whispered. "I'm not a full vampire and what the hell?! I haven't tried these 'powers'." "Just a thought" "The invisibility cloak did you bring it?" "Obviously, not" "Moron! Wait I have an idea. Hold on to me. I might as well try these new found abilities." James wrapped his arms around my waist and I instantly became uncomfortable. I had a sudden flashback to the night before and shuddered. "Lily, are you alright?" I nodded quickly and started to concentrate. A tingling sensation ran through my body. Basura, the Janitor, rounded the corner holding a lantern. "Damn kids!" He grumbled. When he got far enough away, James let go of my waist, and I let out a sigh of relief. "Lily, he didn't see us. What did you do?" I turned to look at James. "I have no idea" I grabbed a book from the shelf, 'Vampires'. "I got the book James. We can leave now."  
  
I walked into the common room, a little ahead of James. As I started to walk up the girl dorm stairs, James called out to me "Lil's I'll always be here for you." "I know." I replied with an eyebrow raised, and all I could think was -My god! That was soooooo corny! - But yet I loved every word he said. A/N: Sorry that it took long, but I was on writers block and I was writing other stories. So in conclusion REVIEW! Thank you and have a nice day. 


	7. Bloody surprise

A/N: OK! OK! I know that I've been taking forever to update, but.*throws computer out the window* I've been having computer problems. Also I probably have some spelling errors because I lost spell check...once again. So...here it is! About time too!  
  
I sat in the crimson chair, my legs under tucked her, and my face in the "Vampyres" book. -"Nirvelli is the keeper of the soul stone, (A/N: Yea I know very original) which is kept at the bottom of a hidden enchanted lake. Nirvelli is an ancient water nymph and is not the only keeper of the stone. The merpeople who live at the bottom have Nirvelli and the soul stone at the heart of their city, protected by their strongest warriors. No one ever makes it to the soul stone. The soul stone is said to have the power to bring life back to the lifeless and the undead. Many vampires and humans like have tried and failed. What happens to them is unknown."  
  
I slammed the book shut and growled in frustration. I was very tempted to toss it into the fire but I had to return the book before somebody noticed it was gone. I stared hard at the cover of the book. "Trying to burn a hole in the cover?" Five, white, long, slender fingers wrapped around my left shoulder. I gasped at first then realized who it was.  
  
"Why would it matter wouldn't you jump for joy if I did that"  
  
"Please, that's something so small compared to the power inside you. You just refuse to embrace it." Serenity's smooth but chilling voice could make any man fall over with lust.  
  
"Maybe that's because I don't want to be a 'child of the night'."  
  
"No vampire is a child of the night. We were all born under the sun. We have all frolicked, and giggled under that sun. Also at one point one of the most innocent creatures this Earth has to offer! So don't you ever use that title around me again?" Her black nails dug into my shoulders hard and started to draw blood. I whimpered in pain and went to nurse her shoulder. I could tell Serenity had some issues, but refused to venture into it.  
  
"Haven't seen you around lately, where have you been? Sucking someone dry?"  
  
"Ha...ha..., believe it or not Lily there are vampires in this school since you were in your first year. They altered their image with magic. I've been with them for centuries."  
  
"Let me take a guess, you meet them while slaughtering babies in a hospital nursery." I replied coldly.  
  
Serenity narrowed her eyes, "Think what you want, but not all vampires are homicidal maniacs like how people like to believe."  
  
"Yes, of course. You're a misunderstood child of the night. Who, by the way, kills and drinks the blood of their victims. That sounds nothing like a homicidal maniac!"  
  
"Not very lady like Lily, I wonder what your precious James would have to say about that."  
  
"Leave him out of this! Or I swear that your head will go into that fire" "A threat, I'm shaking. Oh, I better watch out or little Lily will rip off my head. I'm so scared." "Want to' try me?" "Please Lily, I'd love to kill you, but I can't because Cerulius says I can't! Otherwise you'd be dead." Serenity's icy eyes fixed upon me.  
  
Serenity's eyes fell upon the book "Looking for the cure to the disease?" I gripped the book firmly. "My dear darling brother doesn't let anybody escape-" "He's your brother. That's why he has so much control over you." I felt like a moron not realizing that sooner.  
  
"It's the sad truth. I am my brother's spy. My own flesh and blood condemned me, and then forced me to be his loyal servant."  
  
"A servant people could say, but I'd rather say that I'm a slave for eternity. That is what he made me. His slave! He made his flesh and blood a slave to him!"  
  
"Let me cry you a river of tears." I stood and walked away towards the staircase.  
  
I took a quick glance to the top of the stairs and there she was standing with three other vampires. Two vampires to her left, a man and a woman, and another woman to the right. The woman on her right she knew. It was Erin O 'riley, her friend was a vampire spy. The other woman she didn't know, but she was wearing sapphire blue robes and the man was wearing emerald green. Within an instant they were gone but mentally torturing her with things she had done, and what was going to be. "James isn't here to save you this time Lily!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
James walked down the boy's dorm stairway into the common room. It was early, the sun was just starting to rise in the sky, and a few stars were still visible. The prank on the Slytherins, was the reason for him being awake at the time. A few drops of a certain potion Sirius made, would have them growing hair all over their bodies. Lucky for them it only lasted for about two hours.  
  
James noticed on the coffee table by the fire the book he and I went to get that night in the library. He picked it up with one hand and took a step before he noticed something warm and sticky on it. He looked at his hand and all he saw was a deep red color. He dropped the book and stared at both his hands. He didn't want to think it was blood; actually he refused to think it was blood. He started to slowly take steps backwards towards the common room portrait, but tripped over something and landed flat on his back. He stared horrified at what he saw. James saw me lying behind the couch, blood running from the side of my open mouth and my eyes were vacant. He noticed the blood on my clothes and thought the worst. He picked up my limp body and ran toward the hospital wing.  
  
A day later I woke up feeling like crap. My body slightly bruised and a scrape here and there, but nothing serious or so I thought. I looked to the chair next to my bedside, and a sleep deprived James had his head in his hands. His hair was messier than usual, and his glasses were on the nightstand. "James?" I said quietly, trying to find my voice. He lifted his head up. His hazel eyes were weary and his smile was weak.  
  
"How ya feeling Lil's?"  
  
"Half of me feels like I hit a truck. The other half feels like...well...really satisfied."  
  
A dark look was evident in his eyes after I said that. "Lily Madame Pomfrey had to pump a pint of blood out of you stomach." I lowered my eyes. I remembered nothing of the night before.  
  
"Lily is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"No, of course not! What is it that you think I should have to tell you?"  
  
The look he gave me gave me the idea he thought otherwise.  
  
"You're accusing me! You're accusing me of drinking blood!"  
  
"Lily what am I supposed to think? The school nurse had to pump blood out of you're stomach and you expect me not to think you had nothing to do with it."  
  
I couldn't stand being around James at the moment. I just wanted him to leave "Get out! I don't want you here right now!"  
  
"Lily.,"  
  
"Get out James!" I glared at him but he still didn't leave "GO!" I pushed him with everything I had, and James went flying across the room. He hit his head hard against the wall. I stood up from the hospital bed, and left.  
  
A/N: Well I finally finished this chapter..now for the next one.. 


End file.
